My Officemate from Hell
by themaskedgoddess
Summary: "I hate you." "I love you too, sweetheart." My eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Li. And don't call me sweetheart." "You know you like it," he winked. "Sweetheart."


__I have to admit, this is one of the most used plots in the CCS fandom, but I just wanted to try it out. And I think my quality went lower or something. I'm not very pleased with this, but I don't know what else to do. So yeah. I'm incredibly sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I don't own this wonderful anime/manga.

* * *

_Oh shit, _I thought. _Wait, this situation doesn't call for just an "oh shit". I'm in deep shit. Deep, deep shit. Oh my fucking shit, then. Yeah, that's more appropriate. _

"Ms. Kinomoto Sakura, what in the world do you think you're doing?" My boss, Minaku-san, anything but yelled at me.

I let out a nervous chuckle. _Not sleeping, that's for sure. Ha-ha-ha. _"Um, nothing, Minaku-san…"

"You're right, Ms. Kinomoto," she sighed.

_Oh thank heavens_, I thought. _She let me off the hook easily. I love you, whoever is above and responsible for this!_

"You're doing _nothing,_" Minaku-san continued. "And by nothing, I mean, no paperwork, no progress, no nothing. Just _sleeping._"

_Damn you, whoever is above. Damn you!_

Hey, to my credit, it's not entirely my fault that I've been so tired and sleepy. It's just that, so many things are happening right now and my brain's all juggled up and malfunctioning and my body's not getting enough rest so my brain and my body decide to rebel and shut down while I'm in the office.

Okay, you're not convinced that so many things are happening?

Here's a list:

Rika-chan is getting married to Terada-sensei in three weeks. _Three weeks. _Do you have any idea how many preparations need to be done? Argh!

Eriol-kun proposed to Tomoyo-chan and they've been inseperable the past few days. They even considered Tomoyo moving in to Eriol's house and holy fuck no, that just cannot happen. I mean, I love them to bits and all, but Tomoyo _cannot _and _is not_ leaving me alone. Just, _no. _At least, not until they're married. But for the mean time, _I keep Tomoyo shoo away Eriol go now shoo shoo._

Chicharu-chan and Naoko-chan are visiting from Tomoeda tomorrow! Oh, yeah. I'm in Tokyo right now, so we haven't really seen much of each other at all. I'm excited already! _And no, Eriol-kun, you may not borrow Tomoyo for the night blah blah blah. Our friends are visiting and there is no way she is missing this, thankyouverymuch. _Also, I am held responsible for their hotel reservation. Not that I'm complaining. It's really alright with me. But the stupid hotel employee that answered the phone managed to piss me off, so I had to come over personally and book my friends' rooms. And then, guess what? The entire staff managed to make me mad and so I stomped out of the damn hotel and had to look for another decent one.

Otou-san and Onii-chan will be coming over next week and staying over in my apartment for a week, so I will have to tidy up my place a bit. Not that my place isn't clean. I'm just more used to being alone now, so I will have to make some adjustments. Not to mention their sleeping place, my grocery shopping for more food, etc, etc.

Stupid paperwork in the office. _Will they ever end?_

Spawn of the devil that comes in the form of my goddamn annoying (and _gorgeous, _according to his insane fangirls) officemate named Li Syaoran.

That has to be a lot, right?

"I'm sorry, Minaku-san," I said, head hanging down in shame. "I promise that it won't happen again."

"It better not," she said. And with that, she was out of the door.

Not even a second after my boss' departure, a barking laughter was heard throughout the room.

"Don't even start, Li Syaoran," I say venomously.

Which, of course, only made him laugh more.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, _sweetheart_."

My eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Li. And _don't _call me sweetheart."

"You know you like it," he winked. "_Sweetheart." _He said it just to spite me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How mature," he said.

"I know." I grinned cheekily.

He rolled his eyes.

So basically this is how everyday went. Wait, wait. I take that back. This is how my better days went. The others are mostly spent on screaming at Li because of countless things, and sometimes just screaming at him. No reason at all. I just want to annoy him.

And to my pleasure, it works every time.

So yeah, that's basically my life here in the office.

"Oi, Sakura."

"What?"

"Nothing," he smirked. "_Sweetheart."_

Naturally, I threw my shoe at him. Which, to my uttermost disappointment, he easily caught. And kept hostage.

_Damn you, world._

* * *

Review please? Creative criticism is wanted. Thank you.


End file.
